1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse meter, especially to pulse meter having a pen body with a counting microprocessor, a liquid crystal display, and a counter. In using, one hand may press a tested person or a patient for sensing the beat of the pulse thereof, and the other hand serves to press a counting key to count the times of the pulse, and thus the frequency of the pulse can be input to the counting microprocessor, next, the counting microprocessor can derive the pulse number per minute and then display the result in the LCD.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the hospital, when measuring the pulse of a patient, nurse usually holds the wrist of the patient, then see the clock through a minute, and at the same time, counts the times of the pulse. Therefore, she estimates the times of the pulse beat within a minute and records the data as a reference in medical diagnose.
However, since the nurse counts the pulse in mind, if at this time, she is called by a doctor or the patient's family or other nurse, the counting work is easily interrupted. Then, she is necessary to recount the pulse frequency.
Moreover, although a minute is not a long time, it is difficult to retain a steady count within one minute, especially to a busy nurse, this is a hard work. Therefore, it is probable that she forgets the count number during counting and then must recount the pulse number. This will waste much time. Moreover, it is possible that an error is generated during counting by carelessness.
Further, when a nurse tours the sickrooms, often she needs to measure the pulse of the patients. This is a busy work. If there are many patients. Then the overall measuring time is very long. She also needs to answer the questions of the patient's family and console the patients. Thus, a tour must waste a great deal of time. In measuring the pulse, if the work is performed successfully, one minute is necessary, however, if it cannot do well, for example, the aforementioned conditions are occurred, then much time are required. However, the work of a nurse is not only to measure the pulse of patients, but also many works are necessary to be processed. As a result, she must exactly control the working time.
Alternatively, although the medical equipment is improved continuously. The instruments for measuring pulses have been commercial sold in the markets. While these equipment is only suitable for the patients with serious disease since it is expensive. Most patients with sliglhtly disease unnecessarily use this equipment. The conventional pulse meter is sufficient. But as that aforesaid, to measuring pulses by human labor will need much time, and further many errors are easily occurred. Thus, it is necessary to be improved.